


Take a Break

by hypothetical_otters



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written in fifteen minutes. link to MarsCorp here (http://marscorppodcast.com/) this is not the fic i wanted to be my first MarsCorp fic but i can't think of a title for my actual first fic. but anyway there should be more fic for this podcast. and for The Bunker.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> written in fifteen minutes. link to MarsCorp here (http://marscorppodcast.com/) this is not the fic i wanted to be my first MarsCorp fic but i can't think of a title for my actual first fic. but anyway there should be more fic for this podcast. and for The Bunker.

Hob was even more determined to get the base up and running after finding out everything was four hundred and fifty years behind schedule. Even if Martin Man the manager wasn’t keen for her to start sorting things out. Even if it meant asking Dave Price (Orange) for help. Jim wasn’t helping at all. More telling her constantly to “Take a break” and she just wasn’t going to do that. She can’t believe that no one in four hundred odd years had thought to get everything running properly. Maybe they’re just used to things not being right all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> the colour after Dave's name doesn't make any sense to me, but it's used in the podcast so I've used it here. other names/colours are Jim Lake (Orange) Martin Man (Gold) David Knight (previously Blue) context may become obvious as the series progresses but idk.


End file.
